Pansy The Parkinson
by HighlyFunctioningSociocpath
Summary: Pansy Parkinson spends the last week of her summer before her fourth year at Hogwarts at the Grangers' house. However, she soon begins to fear that she might have had more of an influence on Hermione than she ever intended...
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure?" The girl raised her eyebrows skeptically. " _This_ is my stop?" The bus driver scratched the patchy stubble on his chin and peered at the map of the city on his dashboard.

"Yup. Looks like it. You wanted Hampstead Gardens?"

"You're kidding me. And I'm not sure 'wanted' is the correct term here." The driver ignored the second remark and sighed.

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding, young lady?" The girl sneered.

"Someone like you should know not to judge a person by their looks." It was true, years of driving a bus and smoking cheap cigarettes had taken their toll on the man's appearance. But he found it insensitive for the girl to point it out in such a way.

"Look, just hand me your ticket and bugger off." He stuck out a grimy hand. She gave it to him in a sharp movement that was more of a slap than a civilized gesture.

"Whatever." The girl rolled her eyes for the second time and waited for the doors to creak open. When they did, she marched sullenly off the bus and heaved her massive trunk so that it bashed into the doors and the side of the bus before clattering onto the sidewalk beside her. She then made a rude gesture at the driver, which he pointedly ignored.

The girl muttered something foul under her breath and turned toward the small subdivision ahead. She stared. "Shit." It was, well, small. And a subdivision. She didn't do small, or subdivisions for that matter, or anything less than the mansion where she actually lived. She didn't do _poor._ She didn't even do _middle class._ And this collection of _trash_ was where she would be spending a few precious days of the rest of the summer. Not to mention the filthy trash that lived inside. She thought briefly about hailing a cab to get away in her desperation, but she didn't know how to do it. Did she just wave her arms around? Call someone on a… a felly-tone? She had no bloody idea. There was always the Knight Bus, but you could get some unsavoury types there. Additionally, she'd practically be disowned if she took such a common mode of transportation. Then again, the same thing might happen if her parents knew she was _here._

She shuddered. No matter what, they couldn't know. They couldn't find out about the garbage she was spending her summer with. The girl steadied herself and marched up to the door, her massive snakeskin trunk dragging on the pavement. " _Number two, number four…_ Number six." She muttered. Well, here it was. Number six, Hampstead Gardens. The family who lived here, er, the _trash_ who lived here, had put little pots of yellow flowers of the doorstep alongside a well-trodden mat that read 'WELCOME" in aggressive capital letters. It was modern enough, but small. And a _subdivision._ Ew. A tiny, hissing voice popped into the girl's head. _You don't have to do this. You can catch a filthy muggle bus back; after all, you survived one once. You can go back home. You can back out._ But could she? If she did go back, would someone be there for her? Would anyone even care? Nope. No one gave a shit. Nobody needed to know that she was here. She raised her cliched fist… gagged… and knocked.

At first, nothing happened. The girl felt her breath slowly return to normal. There was no one even home. Dumbledore the barmy git had messed up, sent her at a time that no one was even there, and all she had to do was buy a bus ticket and go back to her parents and her estate. It would be like nothing ever happened to-

The door swung open.

"Oh, hello Pansy! Welcome!" The speaker was a muggle woman in maybe her late forties, plump and kind faced. Her brown hair was straight and had a kind of well-kept gloss. Whatever. It didn't change the fact that she was filthy, just like her mudblood daughter. Pansy Parkinson adopted her customary sneer.

"Your disturbing doormat already welcomed me, thank you very much." The woman flinched, but barely.

"Oh, the welcome mat! It's a muggle tradition. Sort of like… er… the peeking post boxes that wizards keep? My daughter tells me that the more expensive ones can be quite funny, especially from the Weasley boys' joke shop!"

"We don't have one." Pansy responded cooly. "Mother thinks they're rude. Father thinks they're for poor people." The woman looked slightly taken aback, but she forced a smile.

"Well, each to their own, eh? Do come in, dear. We'll get your trunk up to your room, and supper's nearly on the table." The woman walked into the house, holding the door open for her hesitant guest. Pansy didn't move. "Come on in! We don't bite." _I do,_ Pansy thought. _Like a snake._ She folded her arms petulantly.

"I can hardly be expected to carry my own trunk inside. After all, I _am_ a pure-blood." _That's right, Pansy,_ the voice inside her head hissed again. _You're a Slytherin. Time to start acting like one for a change._ The woman stared.

"I don't think that being a pure-blood makes you weaker, does it?" She asked. The question was a dangerous one. Half serious, half sarcastic. _Now!_ The voice came back. _Prove you aren't a coward! Give her what she deserves, talking to you like that._ Pansy whipped out her wand. The woman's eyes grew large. "I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean-"

"Well, it sounded a little funny. It's almost like you were saying that you're equal to me, which you aren't. You and your mudblood daughter should be grateful I even agreed to stay in this dump with you. You should do whatever I want! You should kneel and polish my _shoes_. So forgive me if my pureblood hands could get calloused lugging that trunk up the stairs, because they could. Your filthy daughter can do it for me." The woman sucked in a breath, slowly, and muttered,

" _Only a week. Only a week._ " She opened her eyes again and sighed. "I'm sure Hermione would be happy to do it for her guest. After all, you must be tired. Like I said, supper's on the table, and your room is clean-" Pansy ignored the rest of the sentence and marched inside the doorway. She didn't care to listen to the incoherent ramblings of a muggle, especially when she was hungry. The inside of the house was as simple as the outside, Pansy noticed with distain. There were more yellow flowers, some simple armchairs, a fireplace, and a clean rug in the front room. In Pansy's own front room, the furnishings were as lavish as physically possible. She'd had royal red curtains, a rug so thick and plush that your feet sank several inches into it, golden armchairs stuffed with goose down, everything. Even some imported taxidermy. This place was nauseatingly basic. Thumping noises started to come down the staircase toward her, followed by a girl with frizzy chestnut hair and a wide, forced grin.

"Parkinson- erm- Pansy! It's... nice... to see you here." Hermione smile faltered for only half a second. It was enough.

"Yeah, just take my trunk upstairs would you? It's heavy. Also, it's snakeskin, so if you damage it..." Hermione just shrugged and tugged at the monstrously heavy trunk. Her progress was slow and painful looking, but Pansy did nothing to help. So what if Granger was having a hard time? So was Pansy. And no one was doing a bloody thing for her. Not a bloody thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a horrifically awkward affair. There was complete silence, save for the clink of cutlery and the sound of people chewing. Pansy had to admit that the food wasn't bad. Actually, it was good. Roast chicken and potatoes in some kind of sauce, crunchy green vegetables and carrots. Maybe it wasn't expensive, but it was delicious. But she wouldn't say anything. After all, she _was_ a pureblood. These muggles didn't deserve her praise. But she didn't _exactly_ think that she deserved _theirs_ either. She had been told that she was better than muggles and mudbloods for her entire life, and she still thought so, but she was being intentionally being a complete bitch. And common decency counted for something, right? Just because someone was a pureblood, didn't mean they were nice, or cool, or important. Just vaguely better.

As Hermione's parents were both dentists, they seemed very concerned about the amount of sugar Pansy began to put in her tea after the meal had been eaten. At one spoonful, Pansy received only a disapproving look from Mr. Granger. However, by the time she reached three, she was only waiting for a reaction. She didn't know why, but something about it felt right. No. Not right. Just good. She might be staying with muggles and mudbloods, but she was still a Slytherin. Eyes scanning the faces of the others at the table, Pansy proceeded to dump seven teaspoons of sugar into her cup. Mrs. Granger cleared her throat noticeably. Mr. Granger started to say something angrily but thought better of it. Hermione just stared, seemingly lost in the kind of horrified fascination that you normally experience during a horror movie. Smirking, Pansy dumped in an eighth teaspoon with relish. Then a ninth. Her tea spilled onto the tablecloth as the cup filled with more and more sugar. Every Granger's face was so red at this point that Pansy giggled. The mudblood and her parents were _hilarious._ She was at her twelfth teaspoon when Mr. Granger said firmly,

"Pansy, I don't think that's healthy. You're wasting the sugar."

Pansy rolled her eyes. A feeling of frustration began to overcome her. She was tired. She was annoyed at why she was even here. She hated the mudblood and her family of muggles and the way she was addicted to books and how she looked at Pansy with nothing but pity. Purebloods didn't need pity. They needed respect. Pansy smirked and grabbed the _entire sugar bowl,_ dumping it into her cup with a plop. "Oops."

Tea stained the tablecloth brown, seeping toward the edges like a poisonous disease. "Darn." Pansy smirked. "Might need a new one. I'm going to bed." She rose from the table, taking in the gobsmacked faces of the Grangers, and marched toward the stairs. Maybe they hadn't deserved it. But no one got what they deserved, did they? Pansy was a pure blood, a good student, Draco's _girlfriend_ for crying out loud, but she had still ended up here. She didn't deserve this. Her parents… she shook her head to clear the painful thoughts. Her parents didn't care. She was never enough.

Her room, she noticed immediately, was small. Everything else here was small, but this room was tiny. Miniscule. The size of a Hufflepuff's brain. She stifled a giggle. At that moment, however, something disturbing occurred to her. There were two beds. Since the only children here were her and the Granger girl, it seemed safe to assume that they were sharing a room. _Ew._ She couldn't believe it. How would she sleep? The mudblood might kill her. It was, after all, common knowledge that Pansy and Granger didn't get along. Why would Dumbledore have even sent her _here_? Were she and the mudblood supposed to bond over their mutual hatred for each other? Well, it wouldn't happen. Pansy located her snakeskin trunk and seized it furiously, lugging it into the hallway and slamming it onto the floor of outside the room. She then returned to the room and carried the blankets from one of the beds to her trunk, spreading them on top. There. She would sleep _outside_ the room. They couldn't stop her.

Satisfied at her act of rebellion, Pansy crawled onto her trunk and pulled the blankets over her head. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, but definitely a very Slytherin move. Her parents would be proud of her now. Maybe. Maybe not. Whatever. Pansy tried to fit both of her legs onto the trunk and go to sleep, but while the trunk was a very large _trunk_ , it was not a very large _bed_. Pansy cursed under her breath. "Ouch… Merlin!" She squealed as a cold metal buckle dug into her skin. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" She shifted again, this time falling clear off the trunk and onto the floor. Pansy scowled. Well, fine. She would just sleep _beside_ her trunk. Curled in the blankets, Pansy found that sleep came easily. She was warm and tired, certainly, but there was something else. Something she couldn't put her wand on. She felt… safe. The Grangers might not be purebloods, but they wouldn't hurt her. It was with that confusing thought that she closed her eyes, yawned, and drifted off into warm darkness.

 _"_ _Pansy!" The voice was eager, bright. "We've been waiting for you!" Pansy looked for the source of the voice, and found that she was no longer at the Grangers' house. She was home! It was the Parkinson Estate, from the manor that sprawled over the immaculate lawn to the patches of dark trees in the distance. Sunlight filtered through the branches of a tall pine grove beside her as Pansy inhaled the scent of spring. The voice sounded again. "Darling!" It was her mother, long dark hair flowing in an invisible wind, cheekbones sharp and eyes vibrant. Pansy walked toward her slowly._

 _"_ _Mother?" She asked, the name strange on her tongue._

 _"_ _Of course, darling!" Her mother smiled. "Where have you been?" Pansy found that the words coming out of her mouth made no sense. She couldn't control them._

 _"_ _Playing in the garden, mother." Her mother nodded._

 _"_ _Did you have fun?" Pansy grinned and blinked at the brightness of the day._

 _"_ _Loads of fun! There are new wildflowers out. Pink and yellow." The sun shone hazily through the trees beside the house as her mother spoke again._

 _"_ _Were you by yourself?" The imposing lady twiddled her wand between her fingertips. The sun disappeared. The air grew cold and thick, like dark, frozen honey. Pansy froze._

 _"_ _O-of course, mother!" The woman's face changed until she no longer resembled Pansy's mother, but Pansy's father. Pansy gasped and tried to run backward, but her father laughed cruelly. This wasn't a dream anymore. This was a memory._

 _"_ _Leg locking hex. Stunningly simple. You should have been able to block it, Pansy."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry father! I was by myself! I swear on the name of Salazar Slytherin!" Her father leered closer._

 _"_ _Do you?" He grinned._

 _"_ _I do! I do!" Pansy screamed hoarsely. "I'm sorry!"_

 _"_ _Then you disgrace the name of the greatest wizard ever to walk the earth." Her father laughed. "Crucio!" Pansy felt the blinding pain and tried to bolt, but her legs couldn't move and her heart was racing away, her eyes rolled back into her head and she couldn't breathe-_

"Help me! Someone help me!" Pansy shrieked and sat bolt upright. Her nightmare, her memory, wouldn't leave her mind. "It hurts! Stop it, please!" Footsteps approached from the room beside her. Who was there? Pansy thrashed around, trying to see.

"Shhhh. It was just a bad dream." A soothing voice filled her ears. Pansy squirmed away.

"Leave m-me alone, G-granger!" She spat weakly. She didn't have the energy to argue. She felt someone hand her a mug of something. "N-no." She pushed it away lazily. "I don't w-want anything of y-yours, mudblood." Hermione sighed.

"Please, Pansy. I know you don't like me, but you're not okay. Just… just drink this. Then I'll go. Okay?" Pansy scowled.

"No. N-not a chance." Hermione sighed.

"Then I'm not going away."

"Fine."

"Okay." Hermione sat firmly beside the Slytherin, humming something.

"Shut up, Granger." Pansy muttered. Hermione gave her a look.

"No. Parkinson." Pansy was taken aback. She went quiet. She suddenly realized that she didn't want Hermione to go. Not that she wanted _Hermione_ here, specifically, but just that she didn't want to be alone. "Please drink this?" The Gryffindor asked pleadingly. "Please?"

"Whatever." Pansy snarled. "But don't… don't… leave. Okay?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What, Granger?" Hermione giggled softly.

"Nothing." Pansy made out the traces of a smile on Granger's lips.

"Good."

The two girls sat quietly for the next hour, Hermione humming intermittently and occasionally asking if Pansy was okay. Pansy would snarl "Yes" in reply, but she mostly just stared ahead, trying to get that horrible memory out of her mind. The mug contained hot cocoa, as it turned out, which was delicious. As much as Pansy hated to admit it, Hermione had been right. She'd needed it badly. She still couldn't understand why Hermione wanted to help. Maybe she was just doing a good deed. But that was more than anyone in Slytherin had bothered to do for Pansy. And there was something about _that_ , something that made her feel safe, that she didn't want to lose. She leaned softly into Hermione's shoulder and fell asleep. Who even cared? She could claim she didn't remember it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy blinked slowly. Her eyelids fluttered against the sunlight and she yawned loudly. She leaned back into something soft and pleasant. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide all traces of tiredness gone. She'd been leaning against the Granger girl. Hermione was asleep, stretched out in a pile of blankets, her curly chestnut hair unkempt. Pansy stood up abruptly, remembering her humiliating episode last night. Merlin, Pansy! And you call yourself a bloody Slytherin? So what if she'd had a nightmare? It didn't excuse her weakness last night. She should've thrown the hot cocoa at the mudblood and just gone back to sleep. She shouldn't even be here! She shouldn't be associating with that-

"Morning, Pansy." Hermione blinked slowly. "Am I dreaming, or are you less than a metre away and not trying to kill me?"

"You're dreaming." Pansy growled. She stood up abruptly and yanked the snakeskin trunk from under Hermione, who tumbled onto the floor and squealed.

"Ow! Godric, that hurt!" Pansy sneered.

"Awww, poor mudblood. She needs to learn that nobody cares." With that, the Slytherin seized that blankets and the trunk and marched into Hermione's room in a huff. She slammed the door and leaned against the wall. Last night had been a mistake. She needed to get back to Hogwarts, get back to Draco and Millicent and the rest of the fourth year Slytherins as soon as possible. Reestablish her position as the queen. She threw open her trunk and rooted through her belongings, tossing clothes every which way until… aha! She tugged out a jumper reading 'SLYTHERIN!" and pulled it over her head. After all, she was a Parkinson. She paired the top with expensive black jeans, onto which had been sewn a Slytherin crest. Perfect. She slid on her sneakers and swung open the door, fixing a snarky smirk on her face.

"Pansy?" Hermione Granger was standing outside, a disappointed expression clearly displayed on her soft features.  
"It's Parkinson." Pansy snapped. "You don't get the right to use my first name."

"But last night-"

"Forget last night, Granger!" Pansy shrieked. "It never happened! I don't remember the half of it anyway! Just shut up and leave me alone, okay?" The Gryffindor scowled.

"Fine. Parkinson."

"Better." Pansy nodded sarcastically. "You know, training mudbloods is kind of like training dogs. It takes a hell of a long time, but they usually catch on." With that, she left an openmouthed Hermione at the top of the stairs. Walking down, a mouthwatering scent filled her nose. Smoky and warm and buttery. Muggle food wasn't half bad. Now, muggles themselves… that was different. Arriving in the kitchen, Pansy noticed a little note on the table next to plates of meat and some kind of thin cakes. She snatched a piece of the meat and chewed it ravenously. Delicious. She took several more before stopping. She had to watch her figure. She was skinny as a twig right now, but what if she came back from the Grangers' house and her parents noticed the weight gain? That couldn't happen. Tearing herself away from the bacon, Pansy instead picked up the note.

Girls, it read in feminine handwriting, Hermione's father and I are out grocery shopping at Tesco's, and are going for lunch afterward. If you need anything, please call me. We thought it might be nice if you two did something fun together today, so I've left some money for the zoo on the table! Pansy snorted. The zoo? Did she think they were five? She kept reading. Pansy, please feel as though this is your home away from home. Help yourself to anything! We'll be back in a few hours. Love, Angela. Below the original note, a more masculine hand had written,

But don't burn the house down please.

Pansy rolled her eyes and took one more piece of bacon.

Two hours later, both girls stood at the edge of the street, the money for the zoo tucked safely in Hermione's purse. Neither girl spoke to the other, except for the occasional muttering of, "Turn right," or, "Hmph", or "Whatever". Pansy had had enough of playing friends with Granger. She planned to wait out the rest of her summer here and then get back as soon as possible to Hogwarts and Draco and the rest of her little minions. As they approached the zoo in the distance, Pansy noticed Hermione stiffen as she rifled through her bag, squinting into the depths.

"Ah, bloody…" The Gryffindor slammed her bag onto the pavement (which was odd, as the bag appeared to be rather small) and started yanking out the contents. Pansy's eyes widened as she watched Granger remove a weighty stack of books, a muggle CD player, an entire box of tissues, a small tent, and two sets of spare clothes.

"Um…" Pansy started, but finished in her customary sneer. It was hard not to, at this point, since she'd done it so often in the past.

"I can't find the… money…" Hermione muttered as she removed another stack of books. Pansy sighed.

"We don't really need it, do we?" Granger paused and looked up at her. Pansy smirked. It was like a muggle experiment she'd heard about, something called Pavlova's Dogs… or Pavlov's Dogs. She couldn't bother to remember. In the experiment, they'd rung a bell whenever the dogs received food, and pretty quickly the dogs began salivating when the bell was rung, not after. It was like that with Hermione, except that instead of a bell, it was the suggestion of something she hadn't considered yet.

"What do you mean? Should we just… go home?" Hermione eyed the queue of people quickly forming on the sidewalk in front of the zoo.

"No." Pansy rolled her eyes. "We should break in." Hermione laughed nervously, then paused.

"Um… are you serious?" The Slytherin adjusted her sweater and nodded.

"Why not? We aren't going to get caught, are we? They're not expecting people to break into the zoo, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shook her head.

"That's just wrong, Pansy. We should go back."

"I never said you could call me Pansy, Mudblood."

"Whatever, Pansy. It's wrong and I'm not doing it. You can get arrested for all I care." Hermione turned to leave. Pansy scowled.

"Mudblood, wait!" Granger turned, her bushy hair blowing into her face. "What if… we made a little deal?"

"Not happening. Have fun in the police station, Parkinson."

"Hear me out." Pansy spat. "You want to have a nice week, don't you?" Hermione shrugged. "More importantly, you want your parents to have a nice week. Right, Granger? Well, if you do this with me, I promise that I'll be good all week for you. I'll be golden and perfect and all that shit." The Gryffindor sighed.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you will have the worst week of your life. And so will everyone on your street." Hermione gulped.

"This is blackmail! You can't do that!" Pansy snickered.

"I can and I will. Granger." Hermione sighed.

"Nope. I have something called a moral compass."

"Granger. Listen. If you do this, I'll give you twenty galleons and a wonderful week. And if not, you'll probably be evicted from your house. So…" She smiled sweetly. The Gryffindor turned pale.

"Pansy, please. Please, don't do this."

"Granger." Pansy grinned. "You're adorable when you're pathetic. But I can do whatever the bloody hell I want."

"Why do you even want me to break into the zoo with you? I thought you didn't want to go?"

Pansy smiled innocently. "I'm trying to make you less boring. Think of it as a favour. If we get caught, I'll take all the blame." She wouldn't. But her lie worked.

"Fine, fine, I'll break into the zoo with you. If you keep your promise. But please just be quick about it. We're not stealing anything, we're not committing any vandalism…"

"Yeah whatever. Now, where's the back of this place?"

The two girls wandered past the doors of the reptile house and the aquarium, walking behind the zoo until they reached an enormous fence. The fence faced the back of the reptile house, and to their left, a disused parking lot full of half smashed beer bottles and other rubbish. Hermione sighed and gestured to the mile-high steel structure.

"This is it." Pansy's eyes widened.

"This is how we break in?"

"Yes. I went on a guided tour with my class in early elementary school, and our guide told us that security cameras were everywhere except here."

"Why would the guide tell you that?" Pansy cocked her head. Hermione blushed.

"It was the June before I went to Hogwarts. I'd already gotten my books and I wanted to try a confundus charm. You know, see if it really worked. I was skeptical. Anyway, I convinced our guide that we were all security guards and should be told everything about the zoo." Pansy guffawed.

"Looks like Granger wasn't always so wonderful." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure. Look, there's a hole somewhere near the aquarium if you keep following the fence that way…" Hermione muttered. "I can't believe I'm doing this with you."

"Did the guide tell you that, too?"

"No, actually, I figured this one out myself." Pansy shrugged.

"Where is it?" Hermione led her over to a small hole in the fence, just large enough for one girl to squeeze through.

"After you. Parkinson." Pansy smirked and crouched down, prying the fence apart with her hands and shimmying through, her Slytherin sweater catching twice on the way. She cursed under her breath and disentangled herself, landing in a green and black heap on the other side. She straightened up and shook a leaf out of her hair. This was humiliating. Why did she even want to break into the zoo in the first place? Whatever. It didn't matter. She was here now.

"Your turn Granger." Hermione raised her eyebrows and crawled through more carefully, pulling her beaded bag through the opening after her. She stood and dusted off her jeans.

"Now what?" The Gryffindor smirked. "We've broken into the zoo. Do we just… stand here?" Pansy shook her head.

"We tour the zoo. We're here now, aren't we?" Hermione opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. If she backed out now, it might just be enough to convince Pansy that she perhaps should wreak havoc on the house this week. Instead, she gestured to a path leading into the back of the reptile house.

"Follow me."

The two girls crept quietly through the unlocked back doors and into a damp warehouse filled with stacked bags of reptile food. Silent cages that obviously housed sleeping animals were covered in blankets against the wall. It was eerily quiet, save for the occasional rustle or squeak. Pansy glanced at Granger, who was obviously nervous, and let out a low chuckle. This was child's play. Even Millicent Bulstrode could break into this zoo, providing that she could fit through the hole in the fence. They reached the edge of the room, and were confronted with another set of large grey doors. Pansy pushed one open and slipped out of the warehouse, followed by Hermione. Pansy felt the Gryffindor breathe a sigh of relief beside her as they entered the main portion of the reptile house, which was bustling with people that obscured any view of two girls creeping out of the doors marked "Staff Only".

"Congratulations." Pansy whispered to Hermione. "You broke into your first zoo." Hermione made no attempt to answer, her face a chalky white and her eyes wide. They made their way to the end of the reptile house and past a strange sign next to an empty cage which read "Any breaking of the glass barriers is not permitted and will be punished harshly". Pansy wondered if someone had once broken that barrier. You'd practically have to be a wizard, or insane, to do it. She chuckled.

They had been in the zoo for about ten minutes when Pansy, eyes fixed on a sleeping lion, bumped into a muggle lady in front of her. "Oof!" She exclaimed, annoyed. The lady turned and smiled at her kindly. She obviously worked here at the zoo, judging by her uniform. Pansy noticed with alarm that she was standing in front of a door marked "Special Exhibition".

"Did you want to see the exhibition dear? Just show me your ticket, and you can pop in." Pansy froze.

"Uhh…" The lady paused.

"You do have a ticket, young lady. You have to have one to get into the zoo." Pansy nodded dumbly.

"Yeah… I… er… uhh…" The lady was getting agitated.

"Please, show me your ticket." Pansy shook her head.

"I don't…" The lady arched her eyebrows and scowled.

"If you don't have a ticket, I'll have to call security." Pansy gaped. She grabbed Hermione's hand quickly.

And she turned and sprinted in the opposite direction, the other girl running behind her. 


End file.
